


Hong Kong

by Nea



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: AU - Warning, Spoilers for episode 223, slash - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://bloodsong13t.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://bloodsong13t.livejournal.com/">bloodsong13t</a> for her awesome beta and kind words.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hong Kong

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://bloodsong13t.livejournal.com/profile)[bloodsong13t](http://bloodsong13t.livejournal.com/) for her awesome beta and kind words.

**Fandom:** Arrow  
 **Pairing:** Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson  
 **Author:** [](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/profile)[**freaky_nea**](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author's note:** Thanks to [](http://bloodsong13t.livejournal.com/profile)[**bloodsong13t**](http://bloodsong13t.livejournal.com/) for her awesome beta and kind words.  
 **Author's note 2:** For [](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/)**de_bingo** 's prompt 'Window'.  
 **Wordcount:** ~900  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for episode 223, AU, slash  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  
 **Title:** Hong Kong

Oliver Queen looks out of the window and into the night of Hong Kong, rubbing his neck slowly with one hand. He sees his face, or rather half of his face, reflected in the window pane.

He looks tired. He feels tired. Yet he can't find any rest. Maybe because the thought of finally being off Lian Yu feels surreal. Maybe he is still on the submarine or the Amazo, dreaming? Or, which is even more likely, he is dead and Hong Kong is just some kind of afterlife.

Which is weird, because he always imagined heaven to be completely different than this. Instead there has only been ARGUS so far. This can't be heaven. Is it hell, then? It doesn't even matter. Not really.

Sighing, he hides his face in his hands, rubbing his tired eyes. Yet he doesn't miss the door to his room being opened. He hears someone's barely audible steps. That someone knows how to move without making a sound and giving himself away.

He recognizes those steps immediately, but doesn't dare to look up or turn around. He just tenses, uncovers his face slowly and stares at the reflection in the window pane.

Slade Wilson's reflection. Just a few steps behind his own.

Now Oliver is pretty sure he must be hallucinating or dead. That's why he still doesn't turn away from the window. If Slade is visible now, Oliver is not ready to risk moving, which may result in Slade dissolving into thin air.

"Oliver" Slade's raspy voice calls his name.

It sounds real and familiar enough for Oliver to finally turn around. Three steps later he grabs Slade by his real and solid shoulders.

"You're alive." Oliver pushes him against the wall, and Slade lets him, with a short barked laugh.

"Yeah, thanks to you, kid." Slade pulls Oliver closer by his shirt.

Oliver wants to know many things. He opens and closes his mouth wordlessly, though, and then presses his lips against Slade's lips and his entire body against Slade's body as well.

Slade responds immediately. He clenches his fists into Oliver's shirt and deepens the kiss. It's not romantic - it's raw and passionate and it makes Oliver feel alive again. He teases Slade's tongue with his own and hearing Slade groan a little, makes a little satisfactory grin appear onto his face. Or it would, if his thoughts weren't absorbed by the fact that he is pinning Slade Wilson against the wall, kissing him, and Slade is kissing back.

"The Mirakuru cure works, then?" Oliver asks breathlessly as they break the kiss for a moment.

Slade rolls his eyes and snorts at that. "Yes, genius, would I else be here?"

Oliver kisses him again, to wipe that smirk off Slade's lips. Relieved that it's there, though. He takes that as further proof of this being real. For Slade being really alive and back and being his usual grumpy and snarky self, instead of whatever he would become because of the Mirakuru.

"You sure need a shower, though." he mumbles into the kiss.

Slade deepens it a little, then he lets go of Oliver, taking two steps aside.

Oliver opens his mouth to protest, because what was wrong with kissing? But Slade removes his boots and socks quickly. Shirt and pants follow and Oliver can do nothing but stare, his mouth still open.

It's not like he hasn't seen Slade's scars and cuts and other reminders of injuries already. They had played that game of comparing wounds years ago. It's the combination of nakedness and graceful motions that makes Oliver unable to look away.

"Do you expect a written invitation?" Slade's voice snaps him out of it, as he walks past Oliver and into the bathroom.

Realizing what Slade implies, Oliver takes off his clothes as fast as he can, and follows suit.

The bathroom is small and badly lit, and the shower seems almost too small for one person, let alone two, but it doesn't matter. Not now.

Slade says something that Oliver takes for "Took you long enough" and now it's Oliver who is pinned against the tiled wall. Slade stretches a little, his hands moving down Oliver's sides as they kiss again. Slower this time, as if wanting to make sure that the other one is not just the product of their imagination, but really there.

Oliver traces the scars on Slade's body with his fingers first and then kisses them.

He shivers when Slade's palms move over his inner thighs, much more gently than Oliver would have given him credit for.

Slade touches him first, and Oliver gasps a little, before moving his hand lower. Slade's moan sounds like a purr when Oliver touches him.

Their naked bodies are moving against each other under the spray of warm water, their motions getting faster with urgent need.

Slade hides his face in the crook between Oliver's neck and shoulder as he comes, and Oliver leans his head back against the wall, stifling a cry.

"There's is nothing like a good shower." Slade grins, still a little out of breath, and Oliver laughs.

"We've used up all of the hot water, but that was worth it."  



End file.
